Screaming with the Sound Off
by Mizu-chan
Summary: Relena is a leader. She has responsibilities.. but she is also in love with the one person considered unacceptable. Will desperation drive everyone to the edge?
1. Part 1

Screaming with the Sound Off  
  
We snuggled on the couch, staring blankly at the television. The sound was off. The actors pranced around silently. It made me giggle, she loves when I giggle. They would scream angry words but no one could hear them. No matter how hard they screamed.  
  
Her arm was wrapped around me, pulling me to her. I fit against her perfectly. We sat there, our breaths inhaling and exhaling in unison, saying nothing. We didn't have to.  
  
I was her.  
She was I.  
We were one.  
Then there was three...  
  
Even as Hilde sat beside me and jabbed me in the side, I remained still. Our precious time together had ruined but I didn't want to admit it so soon. Hilde jabbed me again, puffing out her cheeks with impatience. She continued poking until I grabbed ahold of her finger. Looking at Hilde strenly, I said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Gee, Relena. You don't have to be so touchy. I just wanted to tell you a certain someone was here to speak with you."  
  
I sighed, dreading it. I pulled away from my darling, breaking our unity. A rush of cold air slammed against me as I left the warmth of her side. The only thing that could make me warm again was a kiss.  
  
I bent down, settling my lips upon hers. As I pulled away, I noticed the wicked grin upon her face. There wasn't enough time to get away. She grabbed me, pulling me onto her lap and returning the kiss. Yet passionately. We remained in our bliss until Hilde cleared her thoart. I remembered where I was and pulled away.  
  
"I'll go greet him. Wait for me," I told her. Hilde led me out the door. Glancing back, I saw her wink. A giggle escaped me. I knew she loves my giggles.  
  
"Aishiteru, Dorothy."  
"Aishiteru, Relena."  
  
I stepped out into the hall, inhaling sharply. And then my eyes lit up like Christmas trees. I raced towards the man, crying out his name, "Milliardo!" I hooked my arms around his neck. He swung me around, laughing. It was like we were young again. Chuckling, he put me down, patting me gently on the head.  
  
"Relena, how have you been?"  
  
We stepped into a random room as Hilde snuck away. I then replyed, "Oh, just fine, you?"  
  
"Oh.. I'm good.."  
  
There was a silence as if both of us wanted to say something but couldn't. I knew what was on my mind and not his. Suddenly, I broke the silence withn ew found courage, "Milliardo, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
My brother shook his head. He grabbed my hand, pulling my small body to him. I looked up into his eyes, noticing they were glassy. Tears threatened to spill out as he spoke, "No. I must go first." He gently pushed on my shoulders. I obeyed, silently sitting down onto the chair. He sat on the chair closest to me. Placing his hands on my legs, he stared at me earnestly. Begging forgiveness before the sin was committed. At my nod, he spoke again, "I know you can never be forced into things, Relena. And I know you work terribly hard but it isn't enough. The people are beginning to wonder. You.. Relena.. will you consider marriage?"  
  
I nearly glomped on him. Instead, I just bounced my head around like a madwoman. Practically shouting, I replyed, "Oh, Milliardo! That's exactly what I wanted to speak to you about! I have found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with!"  
  
"Who?!" My brother nearly tackled me. I blinked as he lunged from his seat, wrapping his arms around me. As my seat tettered dangerously from the sudden movement, a pang of guilt struck me. He thought everything was going to work out perfectly. But I knew there was going to be probelms.  
  
Lowering my eyes, I croaked out hoarsely,"Dorothy..."  
  
I could feel his body stiffen. He realeased me, standing up straight. He stared down at me, as though examining me. I knew he wanted me to be joking. He wanted me to break a grin, giggle and tell him I was kidding. But I remained silent.  
  
"Relena.."  
  
At his disappointed, almost wounded voice, I broke down. "Oh, Milliardo. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should have told you early. When I first fell in love with her."  
  
"No." His voice was cold and harsh. Meekly, I glanced up. His eyes had fire in them. I shrank back into my chair, praying someone would come save me. But no one would. I had told them previously to stay out, no matter what.   
  
Milliardo grabbed ahold of my chin, digging his fingers into my flesh. I winced. He pulled my head up more until I was staring at the ceiling. His face came back into veiw. And the terror began. "You are the Vice Foreing Minister! There is no bloody way you will marry a goddamned woman! Do you understand that?!"  
  
The tears came. Slow but steady. "Milliardo.. please..."  
  
"How dare you even speak to me, you disgusting animal! After you did this, too!" His hand slammed harshly against my cheek. I was stunned. No words came to my mouth. The only sign I was alive was the moving of my chest. And the silent tears that soon gave way to rivers.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
My savior. My knight. I knew she would come. No matter what I had said, she couldn't have stayed away. Dorothy was here to whisk me away. To heal my wounded heart, caused by the pain of the scorn of my brother. A faint smile crossed my lips as she closed the distance between her and Milliardo.  
  
"You little whore." Milliardo spat out. He glared at Dorothy, the fire in his eyes blazing. "You w ill not marry my sister. How dare you make her think she loves another woman?!"  
  
I tentatively called his name. He glared and I fell back to silence.  
  
Dorothy shoved her ring finger into Milliardo's face. The symbol of our love. Our unity. My brother gasped in disgust.  
  
"Pig! I'll hunt you down!" He shoved past her, towards the door. He stopped, turning back to look at me. "I will find you someone to marry. And you will marry them. Or else your 'love' will die." He then stormed out.  
  
I fell from my chair, my shouldres shaking. Dorothy kneeledd own beside me, kissing away my tears. It felt better. She wrapped me in her thin white arms and tilted back. We landed on the ground. I layed partly atop her, my head against her chest. The sound of her steady beating heart calmed me, my eyes closed. As she ran her fingers gently through my hair, it felt better. Much better.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"Milliardo, please pick up. Can't we discuss this? Come on, I'm your baby sister.." I trailed off. Quietly, I hung the phone up in defeat. Dorothy wrapped her arms around me, giving me some support.  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now." Dorothy planted a kiss onto my forehead. I couldn't even force a smile.  
  
Hilde came up to us. Although she didn't understand how we felt, she still supported us. She patted me on the shoulder, asking me what Milliardo had said. I shook my head, signifying that once again he had not picked up.  
  
The weeks went by slow. Dorothy and I still loved each other but we were tenative. The threat of hunting Dorothy down still rang through my mind. I worried, day and night, that at any moment my brother would rush in and drag me away, leaving Dorothy cold in her blood.  
  
Hilde stayed with us. She tried to console me, even offered to take over my job. I declined. Everyday I'd greet the public knowing somewhere my brother was watching. The public still loved me. They didn't understand what they were doing to me. I knew that if my brother thought they would accept Dorothy and I, he would also accept us. My smiles were forced. I couldn't love the public anymore, knowing they were responsible for my sufferings.  
  
One morning, the vidphone rang. I pulled myself away from Dorothy and out of our bed. Letting her sleep, I went to answer the phone.  
  
My heart leapt into my thoart as my brother's image appeared. His eyes were cold. He seemed to stare right through me. I knew then that he hated me, at that moment, more then anything. Our loving bond had suddenly snapped in two. I lowered my eyes.  
  
"I've found you someone. A man. We'll be there soon." He beeped away before I could even respond.  
  
Panic struck. I raced back to bed, shaking Dorothy violently. She groaned, opening her eyes. A smile lit her face as she started to pull me into bed. But I shook my head. At her puzzeled expression, I managed to say, "He's coming. We have to run." I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to her feet. She refused. My eyes brimmed with tears. I knew what she was going to say.  
  
"No, Relena. We can't run."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, Dorothy!" I was overtaken by tears. I buried my head into her chest. She tried to console me with words. When that failed, she pulled my slim body into the bed and under the covers. We linked our legs, our arms, our hands. Drinking in one another, we waited silently for Destiny  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Never touch her again." I awoke to the cold and a voice. Then there was thud followed by a louder thud. Shooting up from the bed, I glanced at the two other people in my room.  
  
Dorothy stood at the end of our bed, as stong and as powerful as always. Blood dribbled down her cheek but she remained still. Determination shined brightly in her eyes as she glared defiantly at my brother.   
  
He got ready to strike again. I lunged from the bed and raced to Dorothy's side. There was anger in my eyes as I stood in front of her. Anger that I hadn't used in a long time. The anger I felt when I had seen my fathers killer. Burning, flaming anger.  
  
Milliardo flinched briefly then regained his composure. He snatched up my wrist and nearly dragged me to the door, saying nothing.   
  
They say when a precious thing is being torn from you, you gain the strength of ten. I now believe that. Somehow, I managed to stop my brother. He glared, tightening his grip and tried to drag me again. I stood my ground.  
  
Finally, I spoke, "Milliardo, stop this. Please. You are acting like a child."  
  
"I'm acting like a child?! What about you?!"  
  
Seeing I was losing the battle, Dorothy rushed to my side. Milliardo narrowed his eyes. Before Dorothy knew what hit her, she was on the ground. Milliardo uncurled his hand from a fist, smirking down at her.  
  
"Dorothy!" I tried to reach her. Milliardo wrapped his arm around my waist. While I screamed, he dragged me out of the room.  
  
Dorothy scrambled to her feet. She raced for me but the door slammed in her face. Still clutching me tightly, my brother locked the door from the outside.  
  
"No!" I jerked from him. I could hear the pounding from the inside. "Dorothy!" I replied to her pounding with my own. Using all my strength. My fingers flew around, trying hard to unlock the door without the key.   
  
Milliardo gently pulled me. My back was against the wall as he leaned over me. Almost in shame. It was just like the day my father died. There was no gun for me to pull out though. Instead, I cried.  
  
"Don't cry, Relena."  
  
I stopped. Almost immediately. I jerked my head up. Milliardo offered me a weak smile. I could only glare as the pounding of Dorothy echoed through the house.  
  
"I don't like doing this to you, Relena. But I chose the best person for you. Relena, please understand."  
  
"Who is it, Milliardo?"  
  
"Heero. Heero Yuy."  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
I gasped. Through the door, Dorothy paused hearing Milliardo's words. Nearly falling to my knees, I spoke quietly asking again, "Who?"  
  
"Heero Yuy. The mobile suit pilot you had been so fond of during the war."  
  
"No!" The tone of my voice surprised even me. "I will not marry him!"  
  
"Relena, you know I love you but..." Milliardo trailed off. He then snapped his fingers.  
  
From out of the shadows, five men stepped out. Five familiar men. Men I naively called friends. I naively imagined them to be friends though I never truly got to know them during the war. But I always felt connected to them for we had all had youthful years tragically ripped from us.  
  
Four of them grabbed me, pulling me from the wall. One of them ripped the ring of Dorothy's love from my finger. I struggled the best I could. But I was only one person. Dorothy could hear, her pounding began anew. The only one who didn't grab me knelt down in front of me. I stared down in the cold, emotionless eyes of my first love. Heero Yuy.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft Dorlian, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out another ring. His voice was monotone as though he had no idea what he was doing to me. I'd like to imagine he didn't. That none of them did.  
  
"NO! NO!" I screamed, my voice breaking. "NO!"  
  
Heero stood up. One of the other men, Duo I think, held my hand out. Heero Yuy slid the ring onto my finger. No matter how hard I cried, they wouldn't stop.  
  
"What's wrong, Relena?! Forget how to love a man?!"  
  
I don't know, nor want to know, who said that. They then pushed me into Heero, our lips meeting. I can remember the cruel laughter and the angered screams of Dorothy. But then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up a little later. They were all standing around me. Heero stared me straight in the eye but the others averted their eyes. Even Trowa. Even Wufei.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Anything for peace." Heero responded coldly. I searched the room, silently begging the others to look at me. To support me. No one moved.  
  
There was a light knocking on the door. I realized where I was. I was lying in the guest room. Scrambling out of the bed, I scurried for the door. Quatre reached it before me. He opened the door, avoiding my pleading eyes. Quatre began to whisper to the man outside the door. I leaned in to listen but Heero pulled me away. His eyes silenced me.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, Quatre closed the door. He turned to face them. Them not me. A sad smile spread across his lips. "Milliardo wants us ready to make the announcement in five minutes."  
  
"Announcement? What announcement?" I questioned, staring wildly at the Arabian pilot. He wouldn't look at me. Knowing I could get no answer from him or Heero, I turned to my weakest target. "Duo, what announcement?"  
  
Duo glanced up. One small mistake. As soon as he met my eyes, Duo tried to avert them again. But the tide had been turned. I could still win. Duo was unable to look away and I knew soon the rest of the pilots would follow.  
  
"Your marriage announcement, Relena." His words were mumbled.   
  
"What?!" This was no surprise, though. I glanced down to the ring of my finger. It wasn't Dorothy's. I hated it. Tearing it from my finger, I bit back sobs. With anger shining once again in my eyes, I flung the ring towards Heero Yuy's forehead.  
  
It hit him. He hadn't even tried to dodge. He just kept staring at me. As if I were a freak show. Well, they already had their clown. I wasn't going to stand for this treatment any longer. I twirled to the door. Perhaps my strength had them mesmerized. Perhaps they willingly let me go. Or perhaps they just couldn't make it in time. All I know is that I had the door open and I was down the hall before any of them moved an inch.  
  
I headed for my room. All I needed to do was get Dorothy out. To save her would be enough. But I was careless. I hadn't even planned on guards. Skidding to a stop on the carpet caused the two guards to glance my way. Mustering my strength, my courage and everything I had, I screamed out, "Dorothy! I love you! No matter what! Wait for me! Dorothy!"  
  
But that's all I had time to say. The gundam pilots had reappeared. Once more I was taken to the guest room. It wasn't as painful now, though. Dorothy knew I hadn't abandoned her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And now.. I am pleased to announce the engagement of the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft Dorlian to Heero Yuy.." spoke the host. I waited impatiently behind the curtains. Impatience had never been common for me. I was always patient through the long lectures and debates. But now I wasn't.  
  
The applause started. Our cue. Heero and I walked onto the stage. Neither of us smiled. The applause fell to a halt until I forced a smile on my lips. Camera flashes blinded me as Heero led me to the two chairs that had been neatly arranged next to the newsman. It was the first time I ever appeared on the public news. I had always just simply given my own special announcements.  
  
"Now, Miss Dorlian, when will the wedding be held?" The man spoke, his dazzling white teeth almost blinding. I felt like I was on one of those talk shows. The crowd. They stared at me with my forced smile and they felt pity. Look at her. Look at the woman who is in love with another. I couldn't speak for fear I would break apart. "Miss Dorlian?" The host leaned from his chair, looking at me earnestly.  
  
"May 7th."   
  
Heero spoke for me, patting my clenched hand softly. He had known what would have happened if I had even opened my mouth. He wasn't helping me. Simply saving his own skin.  
  
"Wonderful! Will it be open to the public?" The host clasped his hands together. There was a silence. The crowd leaned off their seats. There should never be a crowd at a news office. Never.  
  
"No. It will not." The words fell from my mouth. A wicked smile twisted onto my lips as I heard the crowd gasp in surprise. They thought they knew me so well and they couldn't wait for the wedding. Couldn't wait to laugh at me. The freak.  
  
"Oh, Relena, you were given incorrect information." Heero glanced out into the crowd. "It's open to public."  
  
How?! How could they believe him when he wouldn't even smile?! I sat there, fuming as the host continued to talk. The words became slurred together until commercial break and it was time for us to go. I stiffly stood up, raising my hand in a wave before stalking off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo.. Duo, can you come here for a second?" I softened my voice, calling for the guard currently on duty. I knew he was debating if he should enter my room or not. I called for him again and the pilot reluctantly stepped in.  
  
A smile slithered across my lips. He offered me a weak one in reply. "What do you need, Relena?"  
  
"Duo, do you remember when we were only fifteen?"  
  
"Uh, I think I would remember that." Duo knew something was up and slowly he moved back to the door.  
  
"Oh, oh please sit down, Duo. It's been so long since I've had a friend to talk with." My eyes pleaded with him. And even though I think he knew what was going to happen he sat down anyway. I was winning. "Fifteen years old.. wow. Seems like so long ago. We were so busy changing the world that we never really got to know each other. I always figured you were nice, though."  
  
Duo grimaced, turning his gaze to the floor. Yes, he knew what I wanted. Sighing, Duo spoke in a low voice saying, "All right, Relena. I'll try."  
  
"You'll let me see Dorothy?" I leaped for him, toppling him off the chair he was delicately sitting upon. The pilot couldn't help himself. He had to laugh as I smothered him with thank yous and bear hugs. Perhaps there will be a happy ending. Perhaps...  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Mizu-chan's Notes: Wahaha! I wrote the ending real quick! I lost the floppy disk this story was on and now I've found it! Expect the next part of this really soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Mizu-chan's Notes: Wow! I'm having so much fun writing this fic! I dunno why.. maybe because it's different from what I usually write! Heh! Well, anyways! I'm glad you are reading this because that means you liked it! On with the story!  
  
Part 4 of Screaming with the Sound Off  
  
"Listen, Relena, wait right here and don't make a peep, okay?" Duo waved his finger in front of my face as though I were a little girl. I couldn't help but giggle. His reprimanding glare silenced me quickly though.  
  
He glanced around the hall before gently pushing me into the hiding place. It was a small secret passage way that was located in the main hall. It was how the gundam pilots had appeared out of nowhere that one day. I shuddered before closing the door behind me. As darkness surrounded me, leaving me like a helpless cub, I prayed Duo wouldn't betray my trust.  
  
"Hey there, Ben.."   
  
I could hear him perfectly! My face lit up as I leaned my ear against the wall. Everything going on outside was magnified in the hollow of the passageway. That was how the pilots had heard Milliardo snap his finger. You know.. it's a bit ironic that I was hiding, waiting for an ally to return in the same place where my enemies had hidden. I didn't have time to dwell on that, though. Duo was speaking again. I was ready to run if he said anything to give me away.  
  
"Yeah, Milliardo wanted me to take over. I know he didn't say anything to you. It just came up. Yeah.. yeah.. alright, thanks Ben."  
  
I could hear footsteps walking away and I froze. Soldiers were always known to be able to say things without really saying it. What if Duo had written it to Ben? Or signed it? Or thrust his head my direction? I panicked and began to crawl down the passageway. I had to get out! I had to get out before Duo came to get me!!   
  
"Relena? Relena, where are you going?" His voice echoed softly around my hiding place. My crawls ceased as I turned my head to look at him. In my hurry I hadn't even noticed Duo had opened the door.  
  
"Did you tell Ben I was in here? Did you give me away?" I turned slowly and made a cautious crawl to him.  
  
"No, you idiot!" Duo grabbed my wrist and yanked me from my hiding place. I jerked back from imaginary soldiers waiting with guns. Until I realized they weren't there.  
  
Duo dragged me the short distance to Dorothy's bedroom. Murmuring soft curses to himself, he sorted through the many keys until he found Dorothy's room key. With a nervous grin, he checked the halls quickly before turning the key.  
  
As soon as I heard the lock click, I was in her room. There she was. My angel, my savior.  
  
"Dorothy..." My whisper floated to her ears and slowly her eyes flitted open. She blinked, sitting up in her bed. There wasn't even time for her to realize who had spoken her name. I flew into her, toppling on top of her as tears of joy began to stream down my face. "Oh, Dorothy! It's you! It's really you!"  
  
"Relena!" Dorothy shouted in reply. Neither of us even paid attention as Duo slowly shut the door with a soft smile. "Oh, Relena, how I've missed you.." Dorothy sat up on the bed and I slithered off her.  
  
I nodded my head, a childlike smile on my face. We sat side by side and I laid my head on her shoulder. Her warmth and the way her shoulder lifted and fell with each breath comforted me. We were together at last.  
  
"What has been happening, Relena?" Dorothy ran her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, letting the serenity of this moment sink. I savored it... I savored it because I knew how this all would end. I had always known.  
  
"The marriage of Heero and I has been announced to the public.." My words came from my mouth softly and gently. I could feel as Dorothy nodded. "Dorothy.." I pulled my head from her. "Dorothy, do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, Relena. I love you.." Dorothy tugged at me till we came face to face. She smiled at me, each of us drowning in the others gaze. "You know that, Relena. I love you.. I love you.. I love you.."  
  
I silenced her with a kiss. Pulling back, I replied to her declaration of love, "And I love you, Dorothy. Aishiteru. I'll wait for you, Dorothy. Don't forget my love. Don't forget our love. I'll wait..."  
  
"Relena?" The questioning in her voice made me falter.  
  
"I'll wait but don't hurry. Aishiteru." Before she could question me again, I enveloped her lips in mine. She obliged as I pushed her to the bed. We laid in the position we had the first day Milliardo had found out. I listened to her heart beat.. memorizing its pattern. She stayed silent even though our kiss had ended. Once again her hands were dashing through my hair. I closed my eyes, breathing her in, and waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo? What are you doing here? It's not your shift," my brothers voice drifted into our room. I checked the clock, it had been a half hour. Not bad..  
  
"Oh, uh.. Ben wanted to call his family." Duo coughed as he attempted to fool my suspicious brother.  
  
"Ben? The private? He's an orphan," Milliardo's voice grew sharper.  
  
"What's going on here?" It was Heero's voice. I winced, if anyone could stop me it was him.  
  
"I meant girlfriend.." Duo spoke slowly. He knew he had lost. I heard his footsteps as he stepped away from the door.  
  
I kissed her once again, taking in her face. The sheer beauty of it. She had been through so much but it never showed on her face, not when she was asleep. I trailed my fingers down her cheeks, "Aishiteru.. aishiteru.." My words fell to whisper as I slid from the bed. I stepped to the door, an instant before my brother opened it.  
  
I barged out, like a bull as the world around me seemed to slow down. "Aishiteru!! Aishiteru!!" I screamed out as my brother stumbled away in shock. I skidded to a stop, eyes wide like a wild beast.   
  
Heero. He always knew my actions before I did them. He pushed back to the tail coats of his jacket, revealing the butt of a simply handgun. I glanced to him, our eyes meeting. A smile.. yes, I will always believe it a smile.. was softly placed on his face as he nodded his head. He was saying good-bye. He was saying good-bye as I raced to him, violently grabbing the gun from him. He was saying good-bye as I shoved him harshly to the ground, hoping my brother wouldn't suspect him... wouldn't suspect him of helping me. Silently, I told him thanks. He and Duo. And I'm certain they heard. My brother was getting over his shock. I had no more time but I had said what had needed to be said.  
  
As my brother screamed for me to get back, I raced for the vidcom control room. I glanced behind me, catching brief glances of my brothers face and Dorothy as she stumbled from the bedroom. There were tears in her eyes but she knew she couldn't stop me. It had to happen. One way or another.  
  
I had reached my destination. And as the world still seemed sluggish, I slammed the door shut and clicked the many locks. Only I had those keys. Only the Vice Foreign Minister could get into the vidcom control room. It was the first time in my life I was thankful of my job.  
  
"Relena! Open the door right now!! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Milliardo's pounding seemed to shake the whole control room. But I ignored it.  
  
With a deep sigh, I clicked on the vidcom and waited as my face appeared on all active televisions and vidcoms. "This is Relena Peacecraft Dorlian. As Vice Foreign Minister of this alliance.. I have something of dire importance to tell you all. It concerns my engagement..."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  



	5. Part 5

Screaming With the Sound Off  
Part 5  
  
"Heero Yuy and I are not to be wed. The fact is, my friends, is that I do not love him,"the words floated from my mouth. I wasn't even certain I was actually saying them. My entire body was shaking as I tried to stare evenly into the camera. My brother was screaming on the other side of the door. Soon he'd realize where the keys were and search my room. I had to make the most of my time. "The person.. no.. the womyn I had planned on marrying was Dorothy Catalonia. But my brother denied me my right of marriage. My right to love." I sighed, fiddling around with the switches.  
  
A short clip of Dorothy took over my image. I wanted everyone to see who my heart belonged to. She was smiling, speaking to someone but it was mute. That's when I realized it. All this time, Dorothy and I had been screaming. Screaming for someone to understand. Screaming for someone to just let us go. But we had been.. screaming with the sound off. And no one could hear. Just like those actors on the television who screamed and screamed but got no where. I was ready to stop my silent screams. Wincing, I stopped the clip to return to my speech.  
  
"Milliardo told me you all would despise me if you knew who I loved. He said it would shatter our peace. But I didn't.. no.. I did. I did believe him but I have seen the lies he has spoken. I know he was speaking falsely."  
  
Milliardo heard his name and his pounding grew louder. It made me remember the time Dorothy had locked me in a room. To think love could blossom from our old relationship. A mournful chuckle escaped my lips.  
  
"I know you. You are my friends. Each and every one of you and I know.. I know you would have understood. But it's too late now. There is a lesson that must be learned here. If I must be the one to teach it, I'll make sure you all get A plusses."  
  
I smiled. The pounding had stopped. There was only a few seconds left for me to teach. Heero's gun was slowly raised as I cocked off the safety. I knew what I was going to do was immature. I knew it might actually shatter all peace and send this world teetering off course. But there was no way I was going to stop. They had to understand..   
  
"Love is infinite. Love knows nothing but love. Never hate a person for their love. And.. my friends.. I, Relena Peacecraft, love you all." My lips drifted into a soft smile. I placed the barrel of the gun to my temple. As Milliardo opened the door, his face red, I pulled the trigger.  
  
  
You are my sunshine...  
My only sunshine...  
You make me happy...  
When skies are gray...  
So please don't take my sunshine...  
A..w..a..y.  
  
Mizu-chan!'s Notes: Uh, sorry it didn't end happily? I wrote this in like ten minutes so I might be editing it later on. Anyone think I should do an epilogue from Dorothy's point of view or are ya getting sick of this? Well, thanks a bunch for reading all of this! You rule!  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Part 6

Mizu-chan!'s Notes: It's 2:30 in the morning. My sisters friends have taken over my room. I've nothing to do except... type up an epilouge! Woohoo! Written in like.. two minutes this is the thoughts of everyone in this story at Relena's funeral. I hope I made it clear enough whose thoughts are whose! If not.. let me know! Thanks for all the nice reveiws to! I thought no one would like this but you guys proved me wrong! I love ya'll!  
  
  
  
  
Epilouge  
  
I never thought she would have the guts.. No.. not guts.. the stupidity to do such a thing. No, I take that back. She was always doing things like that. But.. I do wish I could have stopped her. Even though she was a fool.. an idiot... a moron.. I still wish I wasn't standing here.. staring at the urn that held her ashes. My little sister. Was I the one who killed her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm proud of her. She finally made the perfect move. She's more perfect then even I. I know the alliance and all the people are hurting because of this but it was for the better. Yes, Relena, they all recieved A plusses. I'm certain.  
They ask me if I regret doing what I did. Did I regret putting her through that? Helping Milliardo? I tell them no. Things happen because they need to. I let her take the gun... because she needed to. I regret nothing and I know she doesn't either. We truly were soulmates.. but even soulmates aren't always meant for one another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero.. he had no tears in his eyes when he was standing in this spot. So why do I? I helped this to happen also. I don't know.. maybe I shouldn't have let her see Dorothy. Maybe then she wouldn't be gone. The world feels colder now.. maybe.. maybe I shouldn't have...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was never weak...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why?! Why did she do this? This is my fault! This.. this is worse then the Zero incident.. how could I have helped Milliardo?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena.. forgive Quatre. You know he didn't mean to.. none of us did. We were just doing our duty. And I'm sorry. Yes, even I can be sorry. Forgive us..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm the last person to stand here. To stand here by your urn. Trowa left, leaving me and you alone. Relena, I know you can hear my thoughts because you're somewhere special. And I know you know how foolish I think you were. And I know you know I'm lying. You died for me. For all of us. Just.. just don't get impatient waiting for me. I'll take longer then all the lectures in the world. Save some... save some giggles for me.  
Aishiteru... forever.. and ever... forever and a day.  



End file.
